leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy/Strategy
There was a huge part on the "Skill Usage" part that tried to promote an AD build usage with very biased arguments and opinions - this is not what a Wiki is for. If there is any discussion about builds to be had on a Wiki, it should be on a talk page, and it should strive to remain factual. I've replaced it with a large part that tries to mention the viability of both AP and AD builds without any bias. In my opinion, this is too much, because there shouldn't be any need to argument viability. The Build Usage is where several builds should be placed, and should ideally remain short but factual. I'll keep up the eyesore of the textwall of 'build decisions', only if to deter any further misuse of the Wiki to broadcoast build opinions. Moonth (talk) 06:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't know who added it in the first place, but you are correct. The wiki champion pages is not meant as a forum debate, the comments section could be. However, since the "strategy" page in and of itself is probably open for debate, I would probably suggest different sections. "ap build strategies" and "AD build strategies." This is not limited to just Poppy and obviously wouldn't work well for all champs. I think the bigger problem is why do we even have these anymore? They aren't really facts. None of them are sourced. . so what do you include or exclude from a strategy page? Asperon Thorn (talk) 06:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) For the purpose of keeping this discussion out of the wiki page itself, I'll remove the part from the strategy guide, and upload it into the Talk page. Added a very small part to Build Usage saying she is viable in both roles, and linked to the talk page to ensure that if there is still any desire to argument or discuss her viabilities, it is done outside of the strategy page - hopefully, this'll remove any chance of confusing interested readers who look to wiki for factual, helpful information. Moonth (talk) 06:58, December 31, 2013 (UTC) On-Hit Blow Does Poppy's Q apply critical strike damage and on-hit effects or not? Either there is disagreement between the Main and Strategy pages, or I am missing something. Designless Square (talk) 02:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Poppy's Devestating Blow only partially applies critical strike (in that the auto-attack portion of Devastating Blow can critically strike, but the bonus magic damage cannot). The physical critical damage is transformed into magical damage (which cannot crit) and therefor gains no added benefits from proccing a critical strike (such as a Shiv proc or Frenzy). On-hit effects work on Poppy's Devastating Blow since it has an auto-attack portion, but this is a instance of damage that is not transformed in magic damage (so items like Sheen or Triforce do not benefit from Void Staff/Spell Vamp through Devastating Blow). Poppy's Devastating Blow cannot benefit from lifesteal as it is turned into magical damage. The exceptions to this are Blade of the Ruined King and Hydra, who have separate instances of on-hit damage. Important to note that only the separate instance of damage will proc lifesteal, and not the total damage done by Devestating Blow and on-hit effect. I'll update the strategy page accordingly. Moonth (talk) 10:53, August 12, 2014 (UTC)